


Mistake

by 1100



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1100/pseuds/1100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something goes wrong while trading goods, the entire crew of Serenity may be at stake, and things might just take a turn for the worst when the Alliance starts to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

Simon Tam looked at River. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "but the captain ordered me."

His sister nodded, but said nothing. Simon wondered if she even heard him.

"Look," he said, grasping her hands, "I promise I'll come back. I'll take care of you; don't worry."

River's hair fell around her pale face. For a moment, Simon thought he could hear her whisper, "I don't want you to go, I need you here," but he dismissed it as a fantasy.

He stood up, leaving his sister to herself. He met Captain Malcolm Reynolds with his medical kit and walked down the ramp with Jayne, Mal, and Zoe, stepping onto the ground of yet another new planet. Beside him, Mal carried a locked briefcase; Simon didn't inquire as to the contents, recognizing that he probably wouldn't want to.

Simon looked around at the almost barren world, raising his hand to block his face from the scorching sun. His pale skin stood out from the tan hue of the sand below his feet, upon which he tripped and fell.

Sand, blown by the slight breeze, found its way into his eye. He slapped the heel of his hand to it on instinct. Seconds later, he was reminded of why it wasn't a wise thing to do. More sand, stuck to his hand by perspiration, found its way into his eye, effectively dampening his vision.

He would have sworn he could hear the snickers of Jayne and Mal beside him, yet he held his tongue as they trekked across the pockmarked terrain.

They came to a stop five meters away from one of the tallest buildings they had seen in this town.

Simon, unsure of what to do, started to follow Zoe and Mal in, but Jayne put a hand on his shoulder. "You stay out here," the man said as the door shut behind the others.

"Why would they ask me to come if they didn't need me?" Simon asked.

"In case things get ugly," the big man explained, pulling the door open and entering the building.

Simon pressed his back against the building, attempting to find some protection from the relentless heat of the sun. He sat against the wooden wall, leaning back on the planks and wiping his head again as a result of the sweltering heat. He lost track of time, everything blurring together when there was nothing to see, no one to watch, nothing living in all of his sight.

Suddenly, Jayne, Mal, and Zoe burst out of the building. Mal, first of the trio, yanked Simon off his feet by the arm, shouting, "Run!"

Simon sprinted forward, just behind Mal and barely in front of Zoe as Jayne fired his gun. All was going well until more people emerged, mounted on horses. Simon kept on running, but he fell farther behind Mal and close to behind Zoe. A bullet hit the ground barely behind his foot. His feet tripped over the sand, and he almost fell, only the peril kept him running.

Simon watched as one of the men aimed his gun at Mal. Seeing the man's finger tighten on the trigger and the captain engrossed in shooting others, he realized he had only one option.

Simon leapt up off of the sand, dropping his case and pushing his body in front of the other man. The bullet fired, shooting down the barrell of the gun. Simon felt it tearing into his body in his left shoulder. He fell to the ground on his other side, rolling onto his back. A heavy breath escaped, his eyes began to close.

He heard several other gunshots, and then heard the captain say his name. He felt strong, muscular arms encircling him. He strained to keep his eyes open, fighting from going into shock. He saw the red spreading across his shoulder as his head lolled. He found himself looking up into Mal's face, the man's features unusually concerned.

"Stay with us, Simon," he heard a voice say, but he didn't no whose. It seemed so far away, so slurred. He heard more voices, but they mixed together.

He was moved to a stretcher as they carried him. He felt pressure on his shoulder and faintly realized that they were trying to staunch the flow of blood. Pain shot through his arms and his breathing became even more labored. He heard someone fumbling with his medical kit, most likely wondering what injection would be appropriate. Simon fought to keep his eyes open, tried to keep himself awake.

He heard sobbing...River? His eyes sought her out, trying desperately to find her. There she was, rushing toward him. He saw her, reached out for her, but Jayne stopped her.

"Simon!" she called, and he could faintly see the tears streaming down her face.

"I'll take care of you," he said. But to speak burned, pain shot through his entire body. He didn't think he'd been heard, at least not by her. He groaned, tears now making their way down his face. "River..." he whispered, his eyes closing. He was not sure whether he would wake.

 


End file.
